Beyond the Looking glass
by AlexisOrion15
Summary: Atobe Keigo the King of Hyoutei. Every girl adores him. Or so he thought. A new girl transfers to Hyotei school and doesn't seem to like his highness. Will she be able to find something beyond his title? As they say"All is fair in LOVE and WAR."AtobeXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the POT characters. Only the OC's are mine :)

**Beyond the Looking-glass**

**Chapter 1 – The Transfer Student –**

"You don't have to be nervous. I'm sure they'll warmly accept you as a new member of the class." The teacher said to the tense looking student walking with him. "Thank you for your kind words." She replied smiling. She then stared out the window. "I do hope everything goes well."

* * *

The first semester was nearing to an end and third year class A was as lively as usual.

The school's well known 'king's' fan girls were usually drooling and worshiping him. The guys were mostly trying to find a decent girl in the school who isn't a zombie fan girl. The 'king' himself was minding his own affairs and loving the attention he was given.

But today was a little different. Something else was the main source of their chatter. Or at least most of it.

* * *

**_Nearly all of the boys in 3-A were huddled up together talking excitedly among themselves._**

"Hey, have you guys heard? Someone passed the transfer student exams for our school !"

"Yeah, I've heard about that. Rumor has it that the transferee's going to be in our year."

"Isn't it a bit late for transferring schools? We're in the third year."

"Wait a sec. How in the world did this transfer student pass the exams in the first place? Aren't the tests really hard to pass. As in REALLY hard. Especially for THIS year??"

"I heard that to pass you have to get the same average as the year's 10th placer."

"Wow, the newbie's really smart then."

"Here's a question. Does anyone know if the newbie's a girl or a boy?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

"Nor I."

"Well personally, I'm hoping that the new kid's a single, cute girl."

"Dream on!! As if she'd fall for you."

"Guys calm down. We're not even sure if she really is a SHE."

"Yeah your right."

"If she really is a girl we've first got to hope she doesn't become a zombie fan girl like the other girls at school."

"Point taken."

"But it wouldn't hurt to hope the newbie's a girl right?"

"Don't you have anything else better to do?"

* * *

_**The girls too were chattering among themselves.**_

"Girls, have you heard the rumors?"

"Which rumors? Oshitari Yuushi really being gay? Or our king being engaged to someone?"

"No. The rumor that some transfer student is coming in to our year."

"Oshitari is gay? Where'd you hear that one?"

"Who cares! Someone passed the exams!?"

"That's what I heard."

"That person must have been really smart."

"I wonder what class she'll be in."

"I think she'll be in either C or B because of her intelligence."

"I don't care much about where the newbie will be in. I'm more interested to know if the newbie's a 'he' or a 'she'."

"Well, it wouldn't make much of a difference if the newbie was a boy."

"No one can beat our King. He's number one!!"

"But wait, if the newbie's a girl, she would surely fall for him on first sight!"

"She might make plans to snag him with her super intelligent mind!!"

"That won't be much of a problem."

"Huh?"

"As long as she keeps to herself and doesn't take advantage over any situation concerning him, we can share him. Am I right?"

"Absolutely."

"But if she resists…."

"She'll get what she deserves."

* * *

While the students were busy chattering among themselves, the 'king' of the campus was reading Shakespeare's Hamlet, waiting for their homeroom teacher to arrive.

"Well this is new." He thought. It was relaxing yet nerve racking for him not to be disturbed by his fan girls and him not being the center of attention like every other day. "It seems that ore-sama has been pushed aside for the meantime to make room for this 'transfer student'." He turned a page. "Humph, ore-sama will give them a day to get used to her." He turned another page and a smirk appeared on his face. "I'll be lending MY stage to a newbie for a day. This'll be interesting." He leaned back on his chair, crossed his legs and continued to read.

Atobe Keigo, the president of the student body and the most influential person of the school. In simple terms, the 'KING' of the school. He had heard about the transferee from the teachers, days before the rumors even started. Although he had heard about it earlier than anyone else, he knew nothing about her except the fact that she was a girl and was going to be in their class.

* * *

The transfer student and the teacher accompanying her stopped right in front of third year class A's classroom door.

"Oh crap!" she thought. "I've been hoping and praying not to be in the same class as that pretty boy! I wanted to start my day at this new school as peacefully and safe as possible." She let out a small inward sigh. "I have a feeling that with him around, something terribly wrong's going to happen." She was panicking. But she couldn't show it on her face or else the teacher would notice her distraught.

"Wait outside." The teacher said. "Come inside when I call you, Ok?" "Ok." She replied and the teacher entered the classroom. "Good morning everyone." He said. "Good morning." The students replied as they hurried back to their seats. The teacher remained by the doorway. "Today is Monday. The start of another fun filled week of school." Some students mumbled in disagreement and he continued on. "Although I know that all of you can't wait to start the day but there is one thing I would like to do before that." The students looked confused. "What's with the teacher today?" they thought.

The teacher moved out of the doorway. "I would like to introduce to you all your new classmate who will be starting the week with you." He gestured to an unseen person outside to come in.

Upon hearing this, the class buzzed with excitement. The rumored transfer student was coming to their class. Everyone was anxious to see who it was.

"The newbie's coming to our class!"

"Yippee!"

"Hope she's a girl, hope she's a girl, hope she's a girl…"

"Stop moving or else I won't be able to see!"

"I wonder what kind of person the newbie would be."

"Hope the new kid's nice."

"Here it comes!!"

A girl with semi-long auburn hair, which was tied up into a pony tail, and emerald green eyes was led in by the teacher.

Once she entered the classroom, the class became quiet. The boys were delighted with the new 'girl' but was worried if she were to become or was one of Atobe's zombie fan girls. Most of girls on the other hand were not that delighted with their new acquaintance. The new girl was simple looking but had fairly good looks. They were worried that she would take their Atobe-sama away from them. To them, the new girl was another rival of Atobe's attention. With all the emotions they were experiencing at that moment, most of them had put on stoic faces.

"This is great." The new student thought when she turned to face the class. "Nearly everyone's got stoic faces on. Are they clone copies of Seishun's Tezuka, or are they just really serious in whatever they do?" She let out a small sigh, small enough so that the teacher standing next to her wouldn't hear. She then noticed someone sitting rather 'kingly' at the back. "I'm already in the same class as the royal pain. What else could possibly go wrong."

"Class this is Higashizawa Yuna. She will be joining this class." The teacher announced. Yuna stepped forward and started to speak. "Good morning everyone. My name is Higashizawa Yuna, you can just call me Yuna. I am really happy to become part of this class and I hope to get along with you all." She said with her best smile to hide her insecurities, bowed and hoped for the worst.

But to her surprise, someone from the back started clapping. Then the rest of the class clapped their hands as well. There were some shouts of "Welcome to Hyoutei!" and "Welcome to class 3-A!" Yuna smiled to herself. "Well that was unexpected." She thought.

The teacher smiled at the class's behavior. "Now everyone be nice to Ms HIgashizawa, and give her a helping hand whenever she may need it ok?" "Yes sir." They replied as the applause died out. Turning back to Yuna the teacher pointed out a seat at the back by the wondow. "Ms Higashizawa, you will be seated back there. Next to the boy called Atobe Keigo alright?" Yuna sweat dropped. "I'm to be seated next to the narcissus of the 21st century. Great. Really great." she thought. "Just hope that instead of getting a headache out of him, I'll be able to see a different side of him. If he has one."

She headed towards her seat ignoring the death glares of the fan girls around her because she was to sit next to Atobe. The teacher continued to talk about the up coming events and some news from the school. Once Yuna was seated, the girl sitting in front of her spun around and started a conversation with her.

"Hi! My name is Mazaki Nanako." She said rasing her hand to shake hands. "Nice to meet you Nanako." Yuna replied shaking the girl's hand. Nanako smiled and continued to speak. "Could you tell me how you passed the exams? I mean we know that it is really hard and stuff but you were able to pass!!" Yuna smiled at this. "The test itself wasn't that hard. But he interview afterward was a little tough." Nanako was surprised at her answer. "So you mean that the test was a piece of cake for you? Wow, you really are smart." "No I'm not." Yuna declined. Nanako amazed at the sincerity of the new girl finished up their little conversation. "Well, smart or not I welcome you to Hyoutei and 3-A." "Thanks." Yuna replied.

Nanakao spun back to face the front but quickly turned back to face Yuna. She gestured her to come close and so Yuna did. "Better warn you now before you do anything to bother them." She said n hushed tones. "Warn me about what?" Yuna asked. "Better keep your distance from Atobe Keigo. If you look to them as if you were trying to take advantage of him or whatsoever, you're going to be in big trouble." Yuna smiled. "Don't worry, I'll keep my distance with the royal pain." "He may be a royal pain, but admit it. He does have good looks, is smart and is filthy rich." Nanako said. "I admit that he does have PASSABLE looks, the brains and is rich. But none of that is what I look at in a guy." Yuna said in-a-matter-of-fact way. "Really?" Nanako replied amused. "Then what do you want in a guy?" "That'll be my little secret for the moment." She replied. "Humph." Nanako said jokingly. "Oh well, I'll just have to get it out of you some other time" She then turned back facing the blackboard.

"That went rather well." Yuna thought happily as she rummaged her bag for the day's class schedule. "Just have to ignore the fact that his 'highness' is sitting next to me and all will be well."

The teacher was about to leave the classroom when he remembered something and stopped by the doorway, blocking the way out. Some students nearly ran into him. "Sensei!" they yelled. "Oh I'm sorry" he said and moved away. Then turned to face the direction Atobe was at. "Atobe!" he called. Atobe who was preparing for first period stood up. "A~n? You called me Sensei?" he said. "Be a gentleman and show Ms Higashizawa to her classes today. And while your at it give her a tour of the campus so that she doesn't get lost alright?"

Once Yuna heard what the teacher asked of Atobe, she nearly fainted. Atobe himself was puzzled with why HE had to do it. There were other people fit and happy to do it. Of all people. But it was the request of the teacher. He had no choice but to do it. But he wasn't happy about it. "Humph, alright."

"_Why me!!"_

"Thank you Atobe." The teacher said and left the classroom.

"_Why him!!"_

"Why does it have to be him! Nanako could've done that for me!" Yuna was screaming in her head. "Warning or not, I've got no choice but to stick with the guy because he actually agreed!!"

Some of the girls that remained in the classroom who overheard the converstion were shocked. The new girl was able to pretty much spend the day with Atobe. They were so jealous. Nanako, who was also in the classroom, sweat dropped. "Even with my warning she can't escape this one."

Yuna received may death glares from the girls around her as she headed towards the door. " This is going to be a long day." She said to herself preparing to meet her 'escort' for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took sooo long. I had a hectic schedule with test , spring break homework, more tests and a practice tennis match. Anyways, here it is XDXDXD Enjoy :)**

**Beyond the Looking-glass**

**Chapter 2 –The Escort–**

"A whole day with the campus king, great. How lucky can I get?" Yuna said to herself sarcastically which made her accidentally trip and scatter her books, the papers she had to pass to the teachers and her notebooks on to the floor. She sighed, and started to pick them up. Near her there were some girls chattering with each other. They were no other than Atobe's fan girls.

"Did I hear it right or was it just my imagination?"

"You're not imagining things! The teacher really did say it!"

"Well…um…this is a first…."

"Our Atobe-sama will be spending his precious time with the new girl, Higashizawa!?"

"A whole day! He'll be spending the whole day with her!"

"She's so lucky to be the new girl…."

"What's so lucky about her? First and for most, we, his devoted fan/cheering girls have always been by our Atobe's side up until now. She's just the new girl."

"And gets some personal time with him."

"…….Come to think about it, since she passed the exams, she must be really smart .…. meaning that she may have planned the whole thing before hand. You know , like ask the teacher to have Atobe-sama show her around and stuff…."

"Do you think she'd actually do that?"

"Well who knows what's going on in her head."

"I don't really think that…"

"Doesn't it seem like she's trying to take our Atobe-sama away from us?"

"That's a little ……"

"If she tries to get too close or take our Atobe-sama away from us without any consent, she'll definitely feel my wrath!!!"

"You're not even trying to listen to a single word I am saying now are you ?"

"What were you saying?"

"Never mind….."

Atobe's fan girls left the classroom whispering with each other while the leader looking one kept on taking glances at Yuna who was still picking up the papers that she dropped. Other students that remained in the classroom stared at her. No one expected it to happen. It had never happened before. They didn't know how to react. And while they were still in shock, Atobe had left classroom.

"Why did the teacher ask HIM to show me to my classes? Nanako could've done that." She thought as she wished she hadn't had to transfer schools in the first place. Yuna could feel the stares boring into her and ignored it. But she couldn't ignore the pressure slowly building up in the room.

" Yuna, are you OK? Here let me give you a hand…."

She looked up to see Nanako standing over her and started to collect some of the papers she dropped.

"Nanako!" she cried as she grabbed the poor girl's arms, starling her. "You have got to help me on this one! I know we just met and all but can't you do something!?' Yuna said as she shook her. She was panicking. "I didn't want to be in the same class as him in the first place!!" She was hoping that at least on her first day she wouldn't be seeing much of the guy but instead she would be seeing him almost every single minute of the day. And she didn't like it.

"Calm down Yuna!" Nanako cried taking a hold of her wrists. Yuna snapped out of it and immediately released Nanako . "I-I'm sorry…." She said. "I…just,,sort of…panicked…."

"Apology accepted, now let's pick up these papers and get out of here. Everyone's stares are scaring me."

"Yeah.."

"………Yuna?"

"Hmn?"

"Don't you think you're over reacting over the Atobe-is-your-escort thing?"

" I may seem like I'm over reacting but you just don't know why I'm acting like this…."

"And that reason is?"

"…………………"

"Well whatever, here's your papers now let's get out of here because in about five minutes first period's going to start."

Yuna took the papers from Nanako and the two headed swiftly towards the door.

As soon as they stepped out of the classroom, they noticed Atobe waiting for Yuna at the far end of the east hallway. He was casually leaning on wall reading a book, ignoring the stares and whispers of his fan-girls.

"Humph. What in the world is he doing waiting for me over there?" she said. "Who knows." Nanako replied. "Oh well, at least I won't get lost in this huge school on my first day." Yuna started to walk toward him. "Wish me luck!" "It really seems like you're going to need it. So good luck! " Nanako replied as she headed off to her own class.

Yuna was trying to calm and reassure herself. So she decided to think positively. "Who knows?" she said to herself. "I might just be able to find out if he has changed ever since grade school." Smiling, she remembered how competitive and hard working he was. But frowned at the memories of his annoyingness, attention loving and how his bossy attitude always gave her headaches. But that was not all. She still resented him for what he did to her in the fourth grade. "It was just an accident…..he didn't have to do that……." She thought as she headed towards where Atobe was waiting.

* * *

Atobe was waiting for Yuna. He decided to wait for her at the far end of the east hallway because the stairs located there was close to where nearly all the third year classes for the day were held. He could easily get her to her class and get to his class without a problem.

"Showing the transferee around the school for the day, how troublesome." He saw her walking down the hallway. A memory was tugging at him at the back of his head. "Higashizawa Yuna ………."

* * *

She slowly approached Atobe. Some of the fan-girls who still hadn't gone to their classes continued to keep and eye on her. She sweat dropped and told herself to ignore them. They were just Atobe's pathetic fan-girls. But their stares gave Yuna chills up her spine. "These fan-girls give me the creeps. They act as if the own the guy. I some how feel pity for him. I wonder if he ever feels that his actions are limited and always watched…… I doubt that he dislikes the attention, but seriously, aren't his fan-girls a little too possessive? I hope that not all of the girls in this school are like them." She thought as she continued to walk toward Atobe.

When she was almost there someone from behind called her name. "Yes?" she replied turning around and was surprised to see a rather irritated girl standing in front or her.

"Um, you called me?"

"You're Yuna Higashizawa, right?"

"Yes that's me….."

"Don't try to do anything funny or else …..!!"

The girl suddenly became silent.

"Do what?"

"Oi,Higashizawa." Said a voice from right behind her .It was Atobe.

"Uh-oh, looks like I'm in for it…" she thought as she turned around to face him and prepared for the worst.

* * *

Atobe had closed his book and left the wall he was leaning on as soon as he noticed Yuna and Nanako get out of the classroom. He had been keeping an eye on Yuna ever since she parted ways with Nanako. "Yuna Higashizawa……why is your name the same as hers? Or is it because you really are her?"

"Atobe…san. S-sorry to keep you waiting. I-I accidentally dropped m-my things and…" She stummered.

"A-n,You're finally here." He said in a cool voice. "Well it took you long enough. You're just new here and you have the nerve to make ore-sama wait!? You heard what the teacher said didn't you? This Ore-sama will be showing you around the school today. You should be grateful that I am doing this." He said.

"I said I was sorry…"

"Humph, I'll just let one this pass……Now let's get down to business, what's your first class?"

"Um…it's arithmetic III"

He smiled. "Now isn't that convenient." He left Yuna where she was standing and headed towards the stairs.

"What is?" Yuna asked questionably.

"We both have the same class, so follow me." He said as he disappeared down the stairs.

"What! Hey, wait a sec.!" she shouted as she ran after him.

* * *

"Class, as you have noticed, the transfer student Ms Yuna Higashizawa has joined our merry little group." Said the arithmetic teacher.

Many students in the class were whispering with each other. Some of them were from Yuna's class .While others were from the other classes. All except Atobe was curious on just how smart the new kid was. But a few of the fan girls who were also in the class kept an eye on her.

Yuna wasn't happy at all. She liked arithmetic and was good at it but she didn't like the person sitting next to her. As she listened to the teacher explaining something on the board, she remembered the words the teacher said to her at the beginning of class. "Ms Hihashizawa, I heard from you homeroom teacher that Atobe-kun is showing you around. So why don't you go sit next to him at the back?"

"How ironic." She thought as she scanned her arithmetic textbook. "Teachers and their amazing ways to get Atobe and I together." The teacher continued to talk about their past lessons. "It's like the many times the teachers made us sit next to each other when we were at Kings Primary school in England." She took a glance at Atobe who was attentively listening to the teacher. "Well now isn't he the model student."

* * *

Atobe was actually not listening to the teacher. He already understood the formulas they studied during the first semester. He was deep in thought. "This is going to be a long day. After showing Higashizawa around I have to attend the student body meeting about the year's summer activities and go to tennis practice." He let out a sigh. "Is this ore-sama that much needed at this school?"

* * *

"So now that we lightly reviewed what we have learned this semester, we'll have a pop quiz!!" suddenly announced the teacher. The students were surprised and let out cries of disbelief. "Sensei, didn't we have the quarterly exams already? Why do we have to do this test?" "It's for extra points for those who got bad grades on the test, ok?"

"A pop quiz!?" Yuna thought. "I haven't been listening to what she was saying!? How am I to pass this one!? I hope the formulas I learned at my old school are the same as the ones they studied about here…"

The teacher handed out the test papers.

"Now start!"

Everyone turned over the papers and started to answer it. Some of the students took a while to finish it while others were having a hard time solving some of the questions. Atobe and Yuna on the other hand finished it in a matter if fifteen minutes.

"Well that was easier than expected." Yuna thought as she placed her pencil on her desk.

"Hou." Atobe thought as he saw Yuna place down her pencil. "Seems like Higashizawa is finished as well." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Times up!" said the teacher thirty minutes later. "I'll collect these and give you your results next week. Class didmissed."

Atobe left the classrrom before Yuna could even get out of her seat.

"Atobe-kun wait!" she said as she grabbed her things and dashed out of the room. The fan girls that were in the room that heard Yuna call their Atobe-sama 'Atobe-kun' were irritated.

"Atobe-sama is no ordinary person!"

"She should show more respect! Humph!"

Atobe was next to the door waiting for Yuna. "Better get this girl to her next class so that ore-sama will not be late for my own."

Yuna comes dashing out of the door and spots Atobe. "I told you to wait." She said to him. "Ore-sama doesn't have time to just be lounging around you know." "Whatever." She replies irritated with his attitude. " I didn't sign up for this you know." She said in low tones. "What did you say?" "Nothing!" she replies hiding her irritation.

"Humph, do as you please. I'm just doing what I have to do."

"………."

"What's your next subject?"

"Um….let my check my schedule the teacher gave me…"

Yuna pulls out her schedule out of her folder and scans through it. Atobe moved closer to her to take a look at it himself.

"It's Oral Communication…….what are you smiling at?" she asks Atobe who was grinning. He suddenly turns his back on her and heads towards the stairs again.

"It seems that all your classes today are with ore-sama. I won't be having a problem with showing you around. You just have to follow this ore-sama the rest of the day." "Oh." She replied. "All my classes are…. WHAT !?" He looked back amused with her reaction. "Do you dislike having the chance to be with me for the day? A-n? You're the second person to react like that." he says remembering his primary school days. "Humph, but I doubt that you'd want to be late for your classes on your first day now do you? So hurry up and follow me already."

"This is so not happening!" Yuna thought. "Just when I thought that I could spare a few hours of the day without him being around, I'm stuck with him for the whole day!" She let out a sigh. "I don't have any other choice but to stick with him. I guess ONE day wouldn't hurt." She watched him disappear down the stairs. "It doesn't even seem as if he recognizes me. It's just been four years since we last met and he's already forgotten about me and what happened…..its just so like him"

She ran after him, pushing through the students who were also on their way to their class.

"Wait up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own The Prince of Tennis Characters**

**Beyond the Looking-glass**

**Chapter 3 – Lunch –**

Four days after transferring to Hyotei, Yuna grew very close to Nanko. Atobe's fan girls who were uneasy and hot blooded about her before had calmed down a bit. And she was miraculously paired up with Atobe for the end of semester project in English class. Days passed and Atobe still showed no sign of doing the project together.

It was a Friday. They only had four days left and Yuna was getting a little impatient about it.

The bell rang and doors flew open. Most students pulled some desks together and started to take out their lunches, while others left and headed toward the school's restaurant like cafeteria. Atobe seemed liked he was heading there himself.

It was the lunch break and everyone was buzzing around getting ready to eat.

"There he goes again, leaving without a word….."Yuna said and sighed. "I guess he finds me as troublesome and irritating as I find him arrogant and tiresome. He must've waited for this chance to get away from me." She laid her head on her desk and slightly tilted her head to the side and watched Atobe leave the classroom and disappear into the crowd of students and fan girls outside.

She then stretched her arms in the air and started to rummage her. "Well, enough about the campus king. It's lunch and I'm hungry….Now where did I put my lunch…."

"Hey Yuna !"

She looks up to see Nanako and two other girls a foot or two away from her desk. Nanako was standing in front of the two with a smile on her face. The two girls in the back seemed a little nervous but looked friendly and excited all at the same time. One was a dark brown haired brunette, while the other had her long blue hair in braids.

"Hi Nanako." Yuna says sitting up. "What's up…..And who are those two standind behind you?" she asked grinning at them.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't met them yet." Nanako replies. "These are my two trusted friends. The person on my left is Ayaka Kitamori." She said pointing to the brunette. "And on my right is Sayuri Nakajima." next pointing at the girl in braids. The two both smiled and waved at Yuna in turn.

"Nice to meet you Kitayama-san, Nakajima-san." She said smiling at them. Both Ayaka and Sayuri looked at each other and laughed. "There's no need to call us by our family names." Sayuri said facing Yuna. "A friend of Nanako is a friend of ours. So just call us 'Ayaka' and 'Sayuri'. Ok?" Ayaka added. "Or even better call us by our nicknames. I'm known as 'Yuri' for short and Ayaka is known as 'Aya'. Oh and Nanako's called Nana but she has this weird nickname that she was called when we were still in grade school. We used to call her…."

"Ehem!"

Ayaka became silent at once. "Enough with the introductions, now Yuna, we were wondering if you'd like to have lunch with us from now on." Nanako said and held put her wallet. "But we're going to go eat at the cafeteria today. So, do you want to join us?" she asked hopefully.

"If it's really ok with you guys, I'd love to." Yuna replied glad to have some company to eat lunch with. "It's settled then." Nanako said grinning. "Now why don't we head to the cafeteria, I'm starving!" "We'd better hurry up or else we might not be able to find any seats." Ayaka said as she looked at the wall clock. "Your right, we'd better go." Sayuri replied. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yuna said finding her own lunch, pulling it out of her bag and pulled Nanako, Ayaka and Sayuri out of the classroom. But she had suddenly stopped right in the middle of the hallway.

"Uhmmnn……"

"What's wrong Yuna?" Sayuri asked as she Ayaka and Nanako were released from Yuna's grip. Yuna looked at them but averted her eyes. "I forgot the fact that I don't know where the cafeteria is……" she said to them slightly embarrassed. Ayaka, Sayuri and Nanako looked at each other and laughed. "You're one of kind Yuna." Sayuri said. "But wasn't Atobe supposed to show you around the school?" Nanako asked. "He had to attend a student-body council meeting right after our last period so he didn't have the time to show me everywhere… But he was able to show me to my classes that we didn't have together so it's alright even if I don't know the way to the cafeteria for now." Yuna replied. "Alright then, we'll show you the way to the cafeteria." Ayaka said. "Follow me!"

Once they had arrived in the cafeteria, they were surprised to see it packed with people.

"Woah, the cafeteria's packed today." Nanako said scratching her head once she saw the large number of people inside. "Is it always like this?" Yuna asked overwhelmed with the dozens of people in the cafeteria and how big the cafeteria itself was. "It's not always this crowded…..actually it's almost the exact opposite…"Sayuri said as she started to scan the cafeteria for any vacant seats. "Maybe it's one of those special lunch set days and we just didn't get the memo." Ayaka said jokingly. "Or maybe it's just one of THOSE days…." Nanako said with a sigh. " 'Those' days?" Yuna asked a little confused. "Scan the cafeteria and you will see." She replied.

Scanning the cafeteria she spots a certain purple haired diva and some big guy following him around walking among the dozens of people. She sweat dropped when she noticed how students, who noticed that he was there, would quickly move aside to make room for him to pass in the already crowded cafeteria. She could also hear the annoying screams of his fan girls. "Don't they have anything else better to do?" she asks herself.

"Looks like it IS one of 'those' days…."Sayuri says sighing. "With all the people in here today, I highly doubt that we'll be able to find any seats by the end of this period!" "What are we going to do now? We don't even know if there is any food left being sold…." Ayaka added looking a little troubled. "How about this? Why don't you three buy your lunches while I go around and look for seats. And if I still can't find any why don't we just eat somewhere else?" Yuna suggested. Nanao and the others faces brightened up upon hearing her words. "That's a good idea." Sayuri said. "Is it really ok with you? I mean, we're the one who asked you to eat with us." "It's not a problem. So don't worry about it." Yuna replies. "But what if you get swallowed up by the crowds of people?" Nanako asked jokingly. Yuna smiles and places her hands on her hips. "I may be short but looks can be deceiving." "Now that we know that Yuna'll be alright, let's go get some grub. I'm starving!" Ayaka said pulling both Nanako and Sayuri off to where food was being sold. "Good luck! And be careful!" Nanako yelled. "Thanks and I will!" yuna yells back and starts to search for seats in the crowded cafeteria.

Yuna had been searching for seats for the last fifteen minutes, pushed past some people and had nearly tripped over someone's foot when she turned to the right. But she still couldn't find any vacant seats. "I've looked all over the place and I still haven't found any seats." She says to herself sighing. "There really are a lot of people today." Just when she decided to take another last look around, she hears someone snap their fingers and them someone calling her name. She could hear them clearly because the whole cafeteria went silent. Looking around she sees three people waving at her at the other end of the cafeteria. It was Nanako, Sayuri and Ayaka.

"Yuna ! Hey Yuna!" They called. "Yeah?" she replies thinking that they had already finished buying their food. "Yuna! Come on over here!" Nanako yelled. But at that precise moment some girls started screaming, shouting and yelling so loud that she couldn't hear them. "What? What did you say?" she asks them yelling back but it was no use. The girls were just too loud. "I really can't hear anything so wait there! I'm coming over!" She shouts at them and hurriedly heads toward them.

She was halfway there when she noticed other people moving aside as of to let something big pass by. She hears some more shouting and yelling from behind. Turning around she sees a large number of girls running towards her yelling Atobe's name. They pushed people to the side if they were in the way. It was a scary sight to see.

"I'd better get out of their way or else I'll be in trouble."

Deciding to hurry off to where Nanako and the others were, she turns around and resumes heading toward the other side of the cafeteria. But she was the only surprised to see every other way there to be blocked by more people. She had no way out.

"Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling about this…."

The girls coming from behind had caught up with Yuna and had pushed her forward toward the other crowds of people. She was squished between the two and was pushed about. The person behind her had kept on pushing her further in making her more squished and suffocated. She was confused and irritated with all the commotion.

"OUCH! Hey, watch it! Argh, stop pushing already! Ouch! That hurt!"

As if to let someone or something pass through, the crowd started to divide itself in two. Yuna was pushed backward and nearly fell over the people behind her. She was near the area where the crowd had divided itself and could see that someone was supposed to pass through. And she didn't care one bit about that person. All she wanted was to get to where her friends were and have a quiet lunch with them.

"Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?" Yuna asks herself. "The day had started out great and now this! What luck I have."

Until whoever passing through had passed though, She knew that she wouldn't be able to get away from the crowds of people. All she could do was to stay alive in all the commotion.

Meanwhile, Nanko, Sayuri and Ayaka were worried about Yuna. "Yuna's been eaten up by the crowd!" Ayaka shouts as she saw Yuna's figure disappear. "Now this is a problem." Nanako said. "She worked hard trying to find us seats and look what it got her into!" Sayuri says worried. "We have to try and get her out of there. If not, she'll be eaten up by Atobe's fan girls!" "I don't want that to happen! I'll go ahead and try to find her. You two keep an eye out for her to ok?" Nanako said heading to the crowds of people. "OK!" they replied.

As the person who was supposed to pass through came closer to where Yuna is, the more the crowd became wild. And with all the confusion, someone had stepped on her foot, stepped on it more and more

"OUCH! My FOOT! Whoever you are stop it!" Yuna yelled out but the person stepping on her foot was more preoccupied trying to get a glimpse of Atobe. "I said…. GET YOUR FOOT OFF!" At that moment the person beside her suddenly pushed her to the side making her twist her ankle. At the same time the foot stepping on hers lifted, causing her to loose balance and fall. She fell out of the crowd. Accidentally let go of her lunch. She threw her arms to the front closed her eyes and preparing for her to hit the floor. But she was surprised to feel a rather strong arm wrap around her waist and stop her from falling. Yuna let out a sigh of relief and looked up to see and thank the person who caught her. But she was speechles when she saw him. It was none other than…….

"Arn? So it's you huh. Humph, what a klutz you are. Isn't this the third time you fell today? You should be thankful that this Atobe caught you this time."

……Atobe Keigo.

Sorry the story was mostly about Yuna.... Atobe'll be in the next one xD I promise XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyond the Looking-glass**

**-Chapter 4 Memories-**

Yuna and Atobe's eyes met. Yuna was so surprised and in disbelief that all she could do was stare at him with wide eyes, frozen in his embrace. Her mind went blank and didn't know what to do. She had expected to fall face-down on the cafeteria's cold hard floor and be laughed at. But never in her wildest dreams did she expect to be saved from the embarrassment by the person she disliked the most, Atobe Keigo.

* * *

"Atobe-sama!"

"Atobe-sama! Are you alright!"

"Are you hurt?"

"Hey you! Watch where you're going! You could've injured our Atobe-sama!"

"And first of all, why were you blocking the way!"

"Get away from our Atobe-sama!"

Atobe looked away and tried to keep his face strait. Seeing Yuna's facial expression change from relief to disbelief was an amusing sight, but the look in her green eyes triggered a memory that he had long forgotten about and parts of it floated in his head.

"Primary school, a girl, an accident. She spilled all her food on me. I can't remember her face. Why am I remembering this now? Is it even relevant?"

* * *

"She came out of nowhere and practically ends up in Atobe's arms. Don't you think it's a little fishy?"

"You've got a point. She might be one of his fan-girls and really wanted to get near him."

"So you say it was planned!"

"That's possible. Man, are girls these days that desperate?"

"I have no idea. Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Who is that girl anyways?"

"Hey, doesn't she look like that transfer student?"

"They do have similarities….."

"Humph" Atobe said to himself. "I'll figure this out later."

"A-Atobe!" Yuna said finally finding her voice. She disliked the guy but didn't know why her body didn't push away from him the second she saw his face. She didn't know why she couldn't take her eyes off of him. "What is with me today?" she asked herself in desperate tones. "Why am I acting like this? Especially in front of him!"

Once she spoke out, the crowd became silent. She could feel them staring at her and Atobe, waiting for what's going to happen next. And she didn't like it.

Setting aside his thoughts he returned his attention to Yuna. "A~n? Yes, it's me you DOLT. Who else did you think this beautiful person was?" Atobe said to her as he brushed his hair with his other, free arm. Yuna frowned at him and forgot about her little dilemma. "Say what you want but for your information, I am no DOLT to not recognize a person like you." She replied a little irritated with his comment about her. "I just, never expected you to interact with a commoner like me." She said sarcastically.

He raised his eyebrow at her and smirked. Her facial expressions and her attitude were amusing. It had been a while since he saw this side of her. He had previously spent a day with her as her escort and try as she might she couldn't hide her dislike in his "ore-sama" attitude.

"You do have the courage to say that to ore-sama in the face, now do you?" he said to her trying to annoy her as he helped her up. "You need the heads up." She replied trying to stay cool. "And would you please let go of me already? I can stand on my two feet you know."

But, when Atobe let go of her, her left foot seared with pain. Losing Balance she once again falls back into Atobe's arms. "What's up with you know?" Atobe asks looking at her and then noticing her left foot. With his insight he saw that she had sprained her ankle. He let out a sigh. "Why do I always have to take care of this girl?" he asked himself.

Yuna unhappy to have Atobe touching her again, had a frown on her face. "Atobe, Atobe, Atobe. Why is it always him!" she asks herself shaking her head. She then notices something white yet colorful on the floor. Looking closely she sees her lunch spilled everywhere. And to her horror, her lunch's sauce had spilled all over Atobe's shoes and socks.

"Oh-oh. I am so dead."

**History was repeating itself.**

People in the crowd were talking in angry hushed tones.

"That girl really does have nerve to talk to Atobe-sama like that!"

"She is nothing compared to him and yet look at her attitude!"

"He's been so nice to her!"

"And that is how she repays him!"

"That girl!...Hmn?"

"Hey is that what I think it is….."

"Oh my gosh!"  
"Atobe-sama!"

Nearly all the people there were looking down at Yuna and Atobe's feet. Some pointed and covered their mouths. Others face palmed. No one knew how Atobe would react. Would he be angry? Would he yell at her? Would he make her pay for it? Or would he just let it pass?

Atobe didn't need to look down and see what they were looking at. He could feel it slowly seeping into his socks. And it felt disgusting. But showing to the people how disgusting he thought it was would lower his image. So he inhaled deeply and helped Yuna up again. This time not letting go and supporting some of her weight.

When Atobe had gotten Yuna in a standing position, she slowly raised her face and kept her eyes away from his. She remembered what had happened before, his reaction to it and what Atobe did to her when she thought he was her friend. Today's accident was less catastrophic than what happened before. But she couldn't stop herself from being nervous.

Yuna dislikes Atobe's bossy attitude and how he had treated her before. She felt nervous and uneasy to what Atobe had in store for her. But she didn't hate him enough to the point that she would be glad to what happened to him. Taking a deep breath, she gathered all the courage she had left and looked at him.

Atobe had a confused look on is face. "What is she up to now?" he thought.

"Atobe." She said.

"A~n?"

She didn't want to say it but it would go against her morals. She took another deep breath and just said it.

"Gomen…." She said in a low tone, not looking at him.

"Ha? Nani?"

"I said I was sorry for accidentally spilling my lunch on your shoes!"

Atobe looked at her with an amused face and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yuna asked.

"Hahaha. After talking to ore-sama like that, you have the courage to ask for forgiveness not for your attitude towards me but just for this little accident? Who do you think your talking to?" he replied.

"I thought I was talking to a civilized human being." She said to him as she tried to push away from him. But he had a tight grip on her.

"And will you let go of me already? I can manage on my own."

"With that sprain of yours? I doubt you can even walk five feet!"

"That's not your concern."

"You are forgetting that ore-sama is the president of the student body, and all the welfare of the students of Hyotei ARE my concern."

"Whatever."

Atobe took a glace behind him. "Oi, Kabaji." He called out. Out of the crowd someone answered. "Usu." He said as he moved forward. He was a tall guy with dark skin and looked way older than a mere junior high student.

"Kabaji, carry her to the infirmary. Her ankle needs to be looked at." Atobe ordered him.

"Usu." Kabaji replied.

The crowd of people was awed with Atobe's kindness.

"Atobe-sama…"

"Atobe is such a kind person.."

"Atobe-sama suteki!"

"Ato-…"

"Hey, Yuna! Are you alright!" suddenly said a voice.

Yuna hearing her name called, spun her head and saw Nanako pushing through the crowd to get to where she was.

"Nanako!" Yuna said surprised to see her. "Why are you here?" "Don't ask such a silly question. After I lost sight of you, I got worried, and before I knew it, I was pushing everyone around, trying to find you." She answered as she took large gulps of air. "But it seems like someone else got you before me." She said eyeing Atobe. "But, thank goodness that you're alright!"

"I'm fine but I sort of hurt my ankle." Yuna said to her. "Correction, you SPRAINED your ankle and need to go to the infirmary." Atobe said cutting their little conversation. "Kabaji, pick her up." "Usu." He replied and picked Yuna up, bridal style. "Hey!" she yelled out. "What is it this time?" Atobe asked as he dusted off his uniform. "I don't remember agreeing to this!" she retorted. "Not unless you want to further injure your ankle then be my guest." He replied. "But I even doubt that your friend would disagree with my decision." "Yuna, he's right about me not disagreeing with him." Nanako said. "If I was in his position, I would have carried you myself." "Not you too." Yuna said defeated. "Don't worry, I'll come with you to the infirmary. Alright?" Yuna crossed her arms and sighed. "Do I have a choice?" "Now that's the spirit!" Nanako said smiling.

"Kabaji, go." Atobe said. "I'll meet you there later." He then turned to Yuna who was still unhappy with her current situation. "Oi, Higashizawa. I'll deal with you then." "What!" she asked. "What does that mean?" But Kabaji had started to walk towards the cafeteria's exit and Atobe headed off in a different direction. "Man, is he so pushy!" she said to herself.

The majority of the students were still out eating lunch and enjoying the lunch break, but someone's footsteps echoed through the quiet hallways.

The quiet and still hallways were a relief for Atobe Keigo. After remembering parts of the memory, he had wanted some time to think alone. It happened years ago. It had nothing to do with the present. It was because of that incident he had started to keep spare uniforms in the student council room. It was a memory that had little meaning to him. But why does he feel like there was more to it. More than just a freak accident that was best forgotten. Why couldn't he remember it as a whole? And why he couldn't get Higashizawa Yuna out of his mind. Nothing made sense. But one thing was for sure. He was going to change in the student council room.

"Hmn! Yuna…"

And then it hit him. It all started to flood back.

* * *

5 years ago.

King's Primary School, England.

Atobe was with his group of rich kids in the cafeteria.

"It's a really fine day today now isn't it?"

"You said it. It's not too hot yet not too cold. It's the perfect day for a cruise on my family's yacht."

"That sounds like fun."

"Hey, speaking of perfect. Who got a perfect score in today's math long test?"

"I made three mistakes."

"Hah, I win. I only got two mistakes."

"Pshaw, no way!"

"Try me."

"Unbelievable!"

"If you don't want to believe me, then fine."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Atobe, what about you? How was the test?"

Atobe, who had been listening to the entire conversation, took a sip if his drink and answered, "A perfect score, what else did you guys expect?"

"Aww man. And I thought that I had finally beaten you this time."

Atobe smirked. "Hiyama .You're still too soft to beat this ore-sama."

"Soft! Who are you calling soft?" the boy called Hiyama retorted.

"Who else am I talking to?" Atobe replied annoying him.

"Ok guys, calm down a bit now would yah?" said a girl with golden locks.

"Amano has a point you know, Hiyama." Atobe said

"Let's enjoy the day alright?" the girl named Amano added.

"Whatever you say." Hiyama replied sarcastically.

Hiyama Kento and Amano Sakura were the names of two his fellow rich kids. Both of their families had long known each other and were in close in both business and personal ties. And since he was an only child, they were like the siblings he had never had.

After a few moments, Hiyama stood up.

"Hey, here's an idea. We still have loads of time before fifth period starts so why don't we play tennis?"

"Hiyama, for once you've come up with a good idea." Atobe said finishing his drink.

"Tennis sounds great!" Amano added.

There were other voices of agreement among the others as well.

"Well then tennis it is!" Hiyama says with a smile on his face. "Hey Atobe, why don't we race towards the courts? How about it?"

"Run all the way there by yourself. Ore-sama has no intent on doing so."

"Aww Atobe, are you afraid that I'd beat you there?"

"No, I just wanted to save you from the humiliation of being beaten by this ore-sama."

"Yeah right."

The group stood up and started to head towards the cafeteria's exit. Atobe, in front of the group was chatting with Amano and Hiyama when suddenly they heard someone scream. The next moment, Atobe finds himself covered from head to toe with the day's lunch menu.

"Oh my…. Atobe!" Amano says covering her mouth.

"Woah Atobe, what luck!" Hiyama says trying not to laugh at him..

Atobe picked a shrip out of his hair and wipes his face.

" Ouch…Sorry, I slipped and I…..A-Atobe! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear it was an accident!" a girl said as she started to brush off some food in Atobe's hair. But her hand was pushed away by Amano.

"You have no right to touch him after doing such a thing!" She said angrily.

"Hey!" the girl retorted. "I didn't do it on purpose! And I already said sorry now didn't I?"

"Stop it!" Atobe yelled out. And both became silent. The girl had her face down, while Amano had an irritated face on.

"Oi, you girl." He said talking to the girl who spilled her lunch on him. "What's your name?"

She looks up at him and answers "My name is Yuna Crossfield."

"Yuna Crossfield? You're half British?" he asks.

'Yeah, is that a problem?" she answers him.

"Humph, nothing." He says putting his hands in his pockets and starts to walk away. When the rest of his rich kids group starts to follow, he stops them. "You guys go ahead to the tennis courts, I'll meet you there." "But Atobe." Amano protested. "I said go." "Ummm, ok. If that's what you want. Come on guys." Hiyama said leading the group out of the cafeteria.

Yuna watched the group walk away and let out a sigh once she lost sight of them. "Phew, that was close." She said to herself and prepared to walk away when suddenly called out her name. "Oi, Crossfield." It was Atobe. "Y-yes!" she replied startled to find him still there. "Follow me." He said walking out the door. "Hey! Wait a second!" she called out as she ran after him.

And before she new it, he had led her to the boy's locker and shower rooms. "Hey, what are we doing here?" she asked. "Just follow me inside." He said as he opened the locker room door. "You want me to go IN THERE !" she replied startled pointing at the open door to the locker and shower room. He sighed and looked at her with an irritated face.

"I have no intention of talking to you with these filthy clothes on. And besides, no one uses the room during the lunch break."

"You still can't make me go in there."

"Are you afraid that ore-sama will do something to you?"

"Over my dead body!"

"Humph, I thought so." He said and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Whether you like it or not, you're going inside and wait for me to finish cleaning up the MESS that you caused. Clear?" he said as he pulled her in.

TO BE CONTINUED :D

* * *

Sorry it took soooo long Dx

I've been busy lately and had little time to type this ...

Sorry again Dx

Hope you like it :D

sorta a cliffhanger though =.=

but anyways, thanks for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Beyond the Looking-glass**

**Chapter 5 - Yuna -**

"Keigo Atobe! Get your hands off me!" she yelled as he pulled her in.

* * *

The memory ended there but he knew that there was still to it. He just couldn't remember what. But anyways, his first priority was to change into his spare pair of shoes in the Student body room.

"Humph." He said to himself. "Who knew that a disaster like that would happen again to this ore-sama ?"

Turning at the corner, he found himself at his destination. Though to his surprise, the door was adjacently opened. "A~n? Who would be here at this time of day?" Walking in, he sees someone with blue hair and glasses flipping through the pages of a book as he casually sat on one of the chairs. Noticing Atobe's arrival, he looks up and says, "Atobe, I knew I'd find you here." in a strong Kansai accent.

It was his friend and rival, Yuushi Oshitari.

"Oshitari, what are you doing here? I don't remember asking you to meet me today aside from practice." He said as he closed the door behind him. "Don't tell me that someone from our tennis club caused a disturbance." He added as he headed for his desk.

"No, none of that sort. I came here on different business." Oshitari replied with a smile. "Sakagi coach wants to meet you after classes. He said that he wanted to talk to you about this summer's activities."

"I see, you've been a good messenger boy Oshitari. This ore-sama thanks you." Atobe said as he sits down and takes out his spare shoes from a drawer and stuffs the ones he was wearing into a bag. Oshitari opened his mouth to retort Atobe's statement, but after noticing the shoes he couldn't stop himself from asking, "What happened to your shoes?"

"A~n? These shoes? They got dirty, that's all."

"I know. I can see that. I'm asking how that happened."

"It's none of your business."

"Come on."

"Oshitari…quit it."

"You know I'll find out later. Rumors of what happened will be bound to reach my ears. You don't want everyone to get the wrong impression of you now do you? If you tell me, at least one person will be on your side."

"Are you black mailing me?"

"No. Of course not. I'm just curious."

"Curious you say, well haven't you heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

"But satisfaction brought it back."

"You're not giving up on this aren't you?"

"And why would I want to miss a chance to annoy your highness?" Oshitari replied with a amused face as Atobe got up from his chair. "Since you seem so full of energy to do such a thing, I guess I'll have to make your tennis training much harder." Atobe said as he walked toward the door. "Oh come on, let me off the hook this time." He replied touching his temples to show his displeasure. Atobe let out a grin, "Humph, if I'm in a good mood later, I just might tell you what happened. But in the meantime go eat some takoyaki or something."

"Oi Atobe!"

But Atobe had already left the room.

"Where is he off to now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the infirmary, Yuna was getting her ankle treated by the school physician. She had talked Nanako into eating lunch first before coming to the infirmary. So the only people in the infirmary were the physician, Kabaji and herself.

"Well, it's nothing serious. It's just a light sprain; you'll be running about in no time." The physician said as he took off his glasses. "Ouch!" Yuna said as the school physician slightly moved her ankle. "But never the less, if Kabaji hadn't carried you all the way here it could've gotten worse."He added with a smile. "Usu" said Kabaji knowing that compliment was for him. "For the meantime Ms Higashizawa, I'll just bandage your ankle so that you don't put too much pressure on it" The physician added as he opened one of the steel drawers of his desk. "Hmnn, it seems like I've run out of bandages, I'll go get some from the storeroom. I won't be long." He said leaving Yuna and Kabaji alone in the infirmary.

Yuna sighed as she stared at her slightly swollen ankle. "Why in the world did I have to inherit your clumsiness mom" She said to herself. "I always get into trouble because of it." She put her feet up on the chair she was sitting on and hugged her legs. "I miss you so much" She said as she hid her face.

Kabaji was watching her quietly.

"Stupid Atobe."

* * *

"From now on you'll my personal assistant."He said.

"What!?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you deaf? I said you're going to be my personal assistant" he said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Why in the world do I have to do that?" She retorted.

"You've soiled the clothes this Ore-sama was wearing, it's only right for you to do something for me because of your clumsiness." He said as he started to change clothes.

"I admit that the whole accident was my fault but isn't making me your personal assistant a little too far? " She replied. "I mea- WHOAH" She had been looking around while she was talking to Atobe, but the moment she looked back at him and noticed that he was changing, she suddenly turned bright red and looked away. "Well this is the boy's locker and shower room but he could have at least given me a heads up." She thought.

"Whether you like it or not, it is what I find fit." Atobe replied entering one of the showers. "And anyways."He added, "Aren't you happy that you'll be 'hanging-out' with a popular kid?"

"Whatever" She said "Your highness."She added in hushed tones.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing."

Yuna was sitting with her back facing the showers and Atobe's locker. She couldn't believe that she was supposed to be stuck with him. All she wanted to do in the school was to blend in and pursue her studies. She didn't want to be involved in anything big. But the clumsiness that she inherited from her mother just had to ruin everything.

The sound of running water stopped and Atobe emerged from the shower.

"You'll start being my assistant ….. today." He said as he put on a set of clean clothes.

"Today!? Ugh, And for how long do I have to be your 'personal assistant'?" She said with her back still facing him.

"That depends." He replied.

"That depends?"

"That depends on my mood."

"So you're telling me I'm supposed to be you lackey until you don't want me to!?" She replied angrily as she turned to face him, but was surprised to see him inches away from her face.

"Lackey is such an indecent word. That's why I prefer the term 'personal assistant'."

* * *

The infirmary door opened, and Yuna looked up assuming to see the school physician but was surprised to see Atobe standing in the doorway holding a small plastic bag.

"Nice work Kabaji."He said turning to Kabaji.

"Usu."Kabaji replied.

"Was she a good girl and let you carry her here?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! What does that supposed to mean?" Yuna retorted.

"Usu" Kabaji said.

"Hey!"

Atobe knew she would react. He just wanted to see if she was still her vigorous self.

"Higashizawa, catch!"

"E? Wha?"

Atobe had thrown her the plastic bag that he was holding and caught her off guard. Yuna frantically tried to catch it and succeeded.

"What's this?" She said as she looked at the bag's contents. There were two rice balls, a packet of juice and an energy bar. Before she could say anything Atobe said, "You spilled you lunch on me and the cafeteria floor, so I took the liberty to get you something to eat."

"Maybe I should give Atobe a chance" She thought. But before she could confirm the idea Atobe stared straight at her and said, "You should be thankful to this Ore-sama."

"You just wasted my thinking time." She thought as she face palmed. "Time….wait a sec. speaking of time; we don't have much time to finish our English project!"

"Hey Atobe-kun!"

"A~rn? What is it now Higashizawa?"

"What are we going to do about our English project? The deadline's coming up and we haven't talked about what we are going to do?"

"What we are going to do? It's simple, just leave everything to me."

"Leave it to you? Are you telling me that you'll be doing the project alone?"

"Yes, I prefer to work alone so that I can focus and get the best results."

"But we're supposed to work in pairs?"

"It's not a problem. Now will you excuse me, I am rather busy today."

Atobe turned toward the door but something rather soft hit the back of his head. Yuna had thrown one of the cushions at him. He turned around to see her standing up while supporting her weight on the school physician's table.

"A~rn, you've got the nerve to throw a cushion to get my attention." He said.

"That was for turning you back at me when I wasn't finished talking." She replied. "You may have grown accustomed to people following your every command but unfortunately I'm not like them." She shifted more weight on her good foot. "It's both our project and I just want to contribute my part."

"Hou. Do you think you can cope with my awesomeness?"

"It's not a matter of if I can but it's what I have to do."

"Humph, very well then. I'll let you do as you please."

"E? What? Really?"Yuna was surprised that he agreed so easily. She started to think of reasons why he'd agree so fast. Was something in store for her, something he planned to get back at her for throwing a cushion at him in front of Kabaji? But before she could organize her thoughts, Atobe had called her name from the doorway.

"Higashizawa, I am busy every day after school so I'll just pick you up and bring you to my house to do the project on Saturday."

"Ha!?"She said. "Pick me up? At your house? Saturday? Hey wait a sec.!"

But Atobe had already left, and in his place stood the school physician.

"Ms Higashizawa, why are you standing up?"He said as he closed the door. "Didn't I just tell you that you shouldn't put too much pressure on your ankle? Now sit down so I can bandage it. Huh? Why is this cushion on the floor?"

Before the physician could say another word someone had come barging into the infirmary.

"Yuna I'm here!"

A girl with short light brown hair appeared in the doorway. She was slightly out of breath but still full of energy.

"Ms Mazaki, this is an infirmary, please keep your voice down." The physician said with a sigh. He then started to bandage Yuna's ankle.

"Oops, I'm sorry sir. But anyways, Yuna, how's your ankle?" Nanako said as she came in and shut the door. Kabaji was still sitting by the doorway and was watching them.

"It's no big deal; the physician says that it's just a light sprain. As long as I don't put too much pressure on it, I'll be up and running in no time." Yuna replied with a smile. "That's great news." She said. "Oh I almost forgot, here you go!" Nanako held out a paper bag in front of Yuna's face.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Well you haven't eaten lunch so Sayuri, Ayaka, and I thought we could buy you lunch" Nanako replied with a grin on her face. "Sayuri and Ayaka also wanted to come but they had something to do."

"That's really thoughtful of you guys!"

"I know right. Hahaha…Hmn?" Nanako noticed the plastic bag Yuna had on her lap. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What this?"

"I guess someone beat me to bringing you lunch." Nanako said grinning slyly.

"E? What? Oh no this is just umm…"

"All done!" said the physician, butting in their little conversation. "Now off you go you two. There isn't much time until fifth period will start so if you still want to eat that lunch Atobe gave you Ms Higashiwaza, you have to hurry up!"

"How did you know!?"

"Atobe bought you lunch!?"

"Oh boy." Yuna thought and face palmed. "Today's gonna be a long day."


End file.
